


Your Not-Quite Maid Marian

by DesertSnowQueen



Series: It's (Not) Genetics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 8, F/M, Robin Hood AU, kitty noire, sequel to History Repeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Robin spots Kitty Noire again while on patrol
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: It's (Not) Genetics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567126
Comments: 32
Kudos: 893
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Your Not-Quite Maid Marian

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to History Repeats! Also the prompt for Day 8 which is WAY late but I was tired and just not in the right mood to focus on writing. But I hope y'all like this one! It's a little longer to make up for it.

Robin didn’t see Kitty Noire out and about for a week. He saw the results of her work; the criminals she left tied up the same way he and his family would for them to be picked up by the police. He noticed she mostly went for people he wouldn’t have seen as a threat—mainly men she caught following women who were walking alone. But from what he’d heard from witness testimonies, she started with a warning to get them to stop and only immobilized them if necessary.

The rumor on the streets was that she was the secret daughter of Catwoman and Batman. Neither of the two confirmed it, but since they didn’t officially deny it either (except to their family), the rumor ran rampant. The Rogue gallery—minus Joker, who was thankfully still locked up in Arkham—seemed to have made a collective decision not to mess with her just in case the rumor was true. None of them wanted the Bat _and_ Catwoman coming after them. So the more dangerous criminals tended to leave her alone.

When Robin finally did see her, she was returning a purse to a woman it had been stolen from. The thief was sitting on the curb nearby, his wrists and ankles secured with what looked like zip-ties. He just observed her from the roof for a few minutes until she ducked into an alleyway and seemingly disappeared.

“Are you stalking me, mon oillison? I thought cats were supposed to stalk birds, and not the other way around,” a familiar, teasing accent called from behind him. He spun around to see Kitty Noire on the roof, leaning on her baton with a satisfied smirk.

_How did she do that?_

“I saw you while on patrol and thought I’d observe, since you said yourself you’d like to work together. I wouldn’t call that stalking,” he countered. Kitty hummed and walked around him, her braid swishing behind her. He felt a sudden chill, and when he looked at her again, he realized she had somehow taken his cape off his shoulders and put it on herself. The scary thing was? He hadn’t even noticed her get close enough for the cape to be removed, let alone feel her undo the clasp… “How did you do that?”

“Magic,” Kitty replied, still smirking as she snuggled into his cape. Robin rolled his eyes.

“Alright, Robin Hood, give it back,” Robin said, teasing her without really intending to. Kitty giggled.

“I’m not Robin Hood, mon oillison. You are,” Kitty said. “Though, technically I suppose you’re not quite Robin Hood...you’re more like ‘Robin in a Hood,’ but those are just details. Would that make me your not-quite Maid Marian?”

“Very funny, Kitty,” Robin rolled his eyes. Kitty just shrugged and wrapped herself tighter in his cloak before she sat down on the edge of the roof. Robin hesitated before sitting next to her. 

He didn’t know what it was about her—no, it wasn’t _genetics_ , Grayson—but he found himself drawn to her. Maybe it was because she was different. Maybe it was because with her dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, plus her ball-of-sunshine personality, she reminded him of his best friend and that made him more comfortable around her. Maybe it was because he never knew what she would do next, and he liked that she kept him on his toes.

Maybe it was her confidence. Maybe it was that she’d spent the last week proving that she really did want to help people like she said she did. Maybe it was the fact that she brought out a less intense side of him that he hadn’t even known existed before they met.

Logically, he knew he shouldn’t let his guard down around her. He knew next to nothing about her. He knew she dressed in a catsuit and ran around the roofs at night. He knew she could easily steal things from him without him noticing. He knew she had no trouble teasing him...and that for some reason, he found himself teasing her back. 

Not flirting. Teasing. ~~There’s a difference, Grayson.~~

He was startled out of his thoughts when her head rested in his lap. She had apparently decided she wanted to lay down on the edge of the roof, using his cape as a blanket and his thighs as a pillow. He shook his head at how foolish the action was...he could easily push her off the roof if he wanted to. She had no reason to trust him. And yet...he sighed and rested one hand on her arm to keep her on the roof. His other found its way to her hair without his permission and lightly scratched behind her ears. He thought heard her start purring but chose not to comment on it. She was probably humming...

“This is nice,” she said after a while, startling him. He had honestly thought she’d fallen asleep.

“You sound very content,” he commented. She peered up at him with her ~~breathtaking~~ slitted blue eyes.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” she asked. He shook his head, and she offered him a small smile. “It’s just...you remind me of home, in a way. I used to have a partner...for all his faults, he was my friend. We teased each other a lot. Things happened, though, and we haven’t spoken in a while. Meeting you on the rooftops like this...it reminds me of back then. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed having a friend like this since I moved here.”

“Why don’t you try to contact him?” Robin asked. He didn’t know where the words came from, or why he’d even asked...or why the way her small smile turned bitter made his stomach twist in sympathy.

“He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. What happened to us, between us...it tore his family apart. It was all just too much, and he could get away from it even if I can’t. It’s not fair for me to force him to relive that when he can live a happy life far away from everything,” Kitty said sadly. He noticed the way her cat ears drooped and frowned.

_Did her costume react to her emotions…? How was that possible?_

“Besides, I came to Gotham with my uncle for a change of pace. It’s time to make new friends, even if I’m not great at that,” Kitty continued. Robin shook his head with a snicker.

“You seem to be doing just fine. We’re friends, after all...aren’t we?” Robin asked. He thought she had called him her friend a moment ago, but something about the way that word sounded as he said it didn’t feel right to him in this context. He shrugged it off and presumed it was just because they barely knew each other, and they couldn’t possibly be friends already, could they? Her blinding smile pushed away his anxieties.

“Yes, mon oillison. We’re friends.”

**@ishouldbestudying**

I knew Robin was an animal-lover, but seeing him sitting on the roof across the street with the new cat hero in town is just bizarre...further confirmation she's #batcatlovechild? Or is a thing for cat-girls genetic...? #onlyingotham #whyisthiscitysoweird #ishouldbestudying #butwatchingthesetwobonding #andmaybeflirting? #issomuchmoreentertaining #ripmygrades

**Author's Note:**

> So I think that since I'm posting this as a separate one-shot instead of a chapter of History Repeats, I'm going to have that AU be a series of one-shots/blurbs describing their dynamic with lots of jokes about genetics sprinkled throughout. Sorry for anyone who subscribed to the original fic and would now have to subscribe to the series, but I just think that's easier/less confusing.


End file.
